NewsPaper Clippings
by Nasty Nikolo
Summary: Swan Queen One-Shots and prompts that I've received. A little bit of everything from fluffy to angst to all the in betweens.
1. Chapter 1

_AN: So many One-shots and prompts just sitting on my computer taking up space, so here we are!_

**Prompt One: Heaven**

Tears prickled the back of Regina's eyes as she felt the transcendence air surrounding her. It filled her with so much warmth that she generally associated with her love. The smooth touch of coldness caressed her body in the most caring way, very similar to when Emma would wrap her arms around her if she was having a bad day. Yet Emma was no longer here, it didn't seem fair to either of them to let this go on any farther. It wasn't even a battle or an epic fight with some fairy-tale villain, just a very slippery road and a tree.

"Are you okay?" Emma's voice carried through the air unnaturally as Regina swallowed roughly. She knew she would forever hate herself for what she was about to do.

"I fought for you the hardest. It made me the strongest..." Regina started, looking at the transparent figure of her fiance who frowned.

"Did I do something wrong? Did I upset you or something?" Emma seemed to know exactly what was coming and she was panicking on the inside.

"You did nothing wrong my love." Regina assured, watching her hand slide right through Emma's.

"I don't want to do this." Emma looked away from them, peering at the photos of them and what had been.

"I know...I'm sorry." The first tear fell, and they both wished more than anything Emma could wrap her arms around Regina one last time.

"It's gonna be okay." Emma promised.

"I just can't stand to see you leaving." Regina croaked out, sliding into her bed she buried her face in Emma's pillow. Her heart clenched even more when she could barely smell the blonde. Six weeks was enough time for her scent to begin to fade.

_**SIX WEEKS EARLIER**_

"_How is he?" Emma asked trying to concentrate on the road in the rough rainy conditions and the conversation with Regina._

"_He won't stop crying. He misses you...I don't think you returning so early was a good idea." Regina sighed as she heard her newborn son wailing._

"_We both agreed that when he turned four months I would go back, Gina" Emma responded._

"_I know, I just hate to see him so upset." Regina pouted._

"_I'll be home in a couple of minutes, I'm just approaching the Curved Slope just past the woods." Emma tried to reassure her frazzled fiance._

"_Wait your driving in this weather, while talking on the phone?" Regina's voice raised._

"_You wouldn't stop calling, I thought it was an emergency." Emma defended._

"_Ms. Swan! You need to be more responsible." Regina chastised._

"_Look babe, I talk to you when I see you. Love you!" Emma pressed a kiss into the phone before quickly hanging up. She didn't need to hear the responding 'Love you' back to know that Regina did indeed love her._

"But heaven couldn't wait for you. No heaven couldn't wait for you..." Regina mumbled but it was loud enough for Emma to hear.

"I didn't mean for this to happen Regina. I can't just go- I can't. Please don't make me." Emma's bottom lip trembled because she knew if Regina asked her to, she would finally let go what was teetering her.

"We laughed at the darkness. So scared that we lost it...You showed me love was all you needed." Regina smiled faintly at the fond memory.

_**FIFTEEN MONTHS AGO**_

_The first thing that alerted her that something was amidst was the lack of shoes sprawled haphazardly in the front hallway. She knew for a fact Emma was home, the ugly Yellow death trap parked in front of their home informed her of that. The next clue was the smell of bleach, it was everywhere leaving a clean but slightly chemical smell all throughout their home._

"_Emma...?" She called out for the blonde._

"_Upstairs!" Emma answered. Regina took the stair slowly, unsure of what she was going to find when she reached there. She didn't expect to find Emma folding laundry on their bed, that was for certain._

"_Is everything okay, my love?" Regina asked worriedly, looking at their very tidy room. None of Emma's clothes were laying around, and all of Regina's jewelry had been picked up from this morning._

"_Yeah yeah, everything's fine!" Emma assured her._

"_Are you certain?" Regina asked cocking an eyebrow. She watched as Emma bit her lip before she was hit in the face with a t-shirt._

"_What was that for?" Regina chuckled, pulling the white t-shirt off of her. She noticed the shirt had writing on it, and when she opened it her jaw dropped._

_'MOMMY TO BE!' was written in black and red writing as Regina glanced back and forth between the shirt and her girlfriend._

"_Are you-? You're? We're gonna-?" Regina stammered causing Emma to burst of laughing._

"_How very eloquent, dear." Emma mocked before taking pity on the brunette. Rising from the bed, she slowly approached a gaping Regina. Grabbing a pair of slightly tan hands, she placed them on her toned stomach. _

"_We're gonna have a baby."Emma said softly, her admission caused Regina to break away from her violently._

"_A baby? As in a very new human being? I can't be a mother, I don't know how!" Regina's bottom lip trembled._

"_Regina, I've seen you with Alexandra and your wonderful with her. I don't exactly know how to be a mother either but I know I'm going to try my best. Neither of us had a good home growing up but I know we can give this baby what we didn't have. Love." Emma smiled when Regina sank into her._

"_We're having a baby." Regina was in awe, as her hand slid of Emma's non-existent belly._

"I was so scared." Regina chuckled lightly at the memory, watching the smile grace Emma's crystalline face lightly but faltering.

"Gina...I'm scared." Emma whispered and the admission caused Regina to sob openly.

"I know...I just want to be able to hold you and tell you everything is going to be okay. But Heaven couldn't wait for you." The sobs shook her violently, as she tried to keep quiet to avoid waking their son.

"Regina, I don't want to go. I don't want to miss him growing up. I don't want to leave you." Emma had tears running down her own face but she couldn't feel them. She hadn't been able to feel anything for over a month and a half since her passing.

_**SIX WEEKS AGO**_

_The rain was pouring down now and Emma's bug was struggling to wipe the water off her windshield fast enough. She could barely see anything ahead her, deciding it would be best for her to pull over to the side of the road and wait for the weather to lighten up. As soon as she turned the steering wheel, she lost control on the very slippery road. Her first instinct was to break but her foot accidentally hit the accelerator and she spun out of control. She was going down the steep slope when the bug began flipping sending her flying about the car, her seat belt keeping her strapped in. She hit her head twice before she saw absolute darkness._

_When she woke up, she found herself at her home with Regina who was playing with their fussy son._

"_I know Henry, Mama's gonna be home soon." Regina bounced the whiny baby._

"_What are you talking about? I'm right here." Emma shook her head but Regina ignored her. Just then the doorbell rang._

"_Silly Mama must have forgot her key." Regina cooed, watching her son flail his chubby arms. She pulled open the door and was surprised to be faced with Emma's parents. Looking towards the clock she realized Emma should have been here hours ago._

"_Have you two seen you daughter? We talked three hours ago and she told me she was on her way home." Regina let them in and passed Henry to Snow._

"_Regina...there was an accident." David's voice was scratchy and it was then she noticed both of their red rimmed eyes._

"_What? With whom?" Regina asked, dread seeping into her body._

"_Micheal was coming back from the forest he saw a car upturned. He called the Sheriff's office and an ambulance before trying to see who it was. It was Emma." David tried to be strong and professional but he was telling Regina that her fiance just died, that his own daughter just died._

"_What? No, is she okay?" Regina hurried out._

"_Of course I'm okay, I'm standing right next to you " Emma rolled her eyes at her parents antics._

"_She didn't make it." David was now openly crying and so was Snow, who rocked the only thing connecting her to her child. A pitiful wail pierced the air and they were all surprised it came from Regina._

"_NO! Your lying! She's gonna be home to play with Henry soon!" Regina denied through her sobs before sliding to the floor._

"_Dad this isn't funny!" Emma shouted at her father but nobody paid her any attention._

"_Regina I'm so sorry." He tried to apologize, for what he didn't know._

"_NO, Tell me she's okay! Tell me she is going to be home and we're going to finish planning the wedding." Regina pleaded with David, who sank in front of her trying to calm the hysterical woman. He had seen her in many stages, as an evil queen , as a naive girl, as a nervous woman who was asking his permission to marry his daughter, as a doting mother but he had never seen her like this._

"_I'm sorry." He said softly when he was unable to give her what she desperately needed._

"_No, she is going to come home as we are going to argue about who will be wearing the dress. She'll put up a fight but we both know its going to be her. I'll want salmon but she will want steak, and we will settle for chicken. She's going to feed and sing to Henry like she does every night because she is just that good of a mother. We will talk about our lives in the future, whether we are going to have any more kids and how many." Regina continued to deny what she knew was true._

"_Emma isn't coming home." David shook his head, his heart breaking when his grandson sobbed out so much like his brunette mother._

"_She isn't coming home."Regina tried to take a deep breath but it seemed like air refused to go inside of her lungs. When Emma went to touch Regina and her hand went through, she realized what her father said was true. She wasn't coming home tonight to her family or ever again. Someone beckoned for her to let go, and to follow them. She fought to stay. To see her son grow up and to stay with her love._

"_She isn't coming home" Regina sobbed._

"Please don't make me." Emma tried one more time, but she knew what Regina was going to ask her.

"Heaven couldn't wait for you, Emma. I don't want you to go but you need to. Staying here is ruining your soul. It isn't fair to either of us. You deserve to be happy and content, not staying here watching me struggle to stay afloat. I need to properly grieve you, my love." Regina bit her lip roughly, drawling blood to the surface.

Emma nodded finally excepting the words that were gonna come. "Let him know how much I love him. Please don't let him forget me"

"I won't. He's always gonna know how much his Mama loved him and how she did everything she could to be there for him. I love you..so so much." Regina sniffled

"I know, I love you to." Emma gave her full fledged grin.

"Will you wait for me?" Regina asked.

"I'll be the first person you see. Take care of our son and take care of yourself." Emma ghosted a kiss n Regina's lips, and for a second they both could feel the warm of her skin pressing against Regina's.

"Go on, go home." Regina whispered, watching as Emma slowly faded away. When Emma left she was filled with this overwhelming sadness, but she knew it was best for the both of them. She would meet Emma when her time came but for now she had to take care of their son.

"Heaven couldn't wait..." One last tear fell before she finally began grieving for the loss of her fiance.

**So what do you think?**


	2. Chapter 2

**Prompt # 2- Jealous Emma**

**Dedicated to Adidas Kicker**

EMMA'S POV

Jealousy was an emotion she was quite used to feeling since she was a little girl waiting to find a home. She had been jealous of her brother, that he was able to be raised by their parents and grow up normal. Or as normal could be for fairy-tale characters. However now at this point, she was absolutely envious of Maleficent...a fucking dragon.

Emma watched the little smirks that her and the brunette mayor sent back and forth. She felt her blood boil when her eyes caught on to the little caresses they passed back and forth between each other. Stark white teeth bit down on plump red lips and she could tell instantly Regina was aroused. Shaking her head she walked towards the bar intent on ignoring her ex-lover for the time being.

REGINA'S POV

"Do you think she saw us?" Regina couldn't believe how nervous she was. This was her last shot, and she just wanted to know Emma felt the same way that she did.

"Honey, if you didn't teach her control I'm pretty sure she would try to kill me...again!" Mal smirked at her old friend.

"Maybe this isn't such a good idea." Regina furrowed her eyebrows as she watched Emma knock back a double shot of vodka. The sheriff seemed tense and with everything going on around them, Regina was hoping she wouldn't push the girl too far.

"Actually it's an excellent idea! Much better than the last one you had. How didn't you know she was allergic to nuts?" Mal chuckled watching Regina blush slightly.

"That's not funny! She nearly died, if anybody found out they would swear I tried to kill her. Savior Gone, death by nuts! I can just see it now!" Regina whispered loudly.

"I can't, we both know Emma tries to stay as far away from nuts as possible. I swear the last pair of nuts she must have come into contact with were Baelfire's." Maleficent was cackling so hard she nearly fell off her chair.

"I blame a lapse in judgment." Regina mumbled , uncomfortable with the thought of anybody touching Emma's body .

"You never told me how the whole thing with you two started anyway or how it ended. I mean if it was on bad terms, why won't you just sit down and talk with the girl. I'm sure she'll only bite if you ask her to." Mal smirked but her eyes were on Emma's. The blonde was glaring daggers in their direction but her lips never left her glass that now seemed to be full to the brim with whiskey.

"Oh shit!" Regina hissed when she noticed the darker liquor that the blonde switched to.

"What? What happened?" Mal furrowed her eyebrows in confusion.

"Tonight is either going to end really good for me or really bad for someone else!" Regina gritted her teeth.

"What the hell is wrong with you? Stop looking at her like that, your supposed to be making her jealous." Mal reminded her when she saw them both glaring back and forth at each other, silent dare being made.

"Whiskey makes her horny. When she gets drunk drinking it, it's the only time she want's to be a top." Regina informed her friend.

"So your telling me, that the chap stick lesbian, sheriff, savior, miss-i-only-wear-leather-jackets lets herself be your bottom? I'm not buying it." Mal shook her head.

"She says she likes it when I'm in charge. Yeah she seems like a dominant but she is actually quite submissive. The first few times we did anything, I thought I fell into bed with a pillow princess." Regina chuckled at the memory.

"So your the one who wears the strap on?" Maleficent was now intrigued by the information.

"About six out of ten times yes. We don't use that as much as we used to, but if the night goes as I planned it to we might have to break it out." Regina could feel Emma's eyes rake over her body, and she revealed in the attention. That was until she watched a brunette male swagger his way up to Emma. She half expected the blonde to immediately blow him off, to tell him to get the hell out of dodge but when she saw the devious smirk spread across Emma's face she knew this would not be the case. Thirty minutes passed by an the unknown man had bought the savior seven drinks that she shot back with no hesitation.

Regina grew worried as she watch the blonde sway in her chair but she told herself she wouldn't be the one to approach Emma first. That all changed when she saw the guy half pick up and half drag Emma out the chair with his eyes set on the door. Despite all that had happened Emma was hers and she'd be damned if somebody else thought they were going to get in between those pale long legs. Quickly she shot off her stool and after the guy and Emma, as she approached she could hear Emma's slurred protest.

"Not f-fer nuttin man, but I'm not inwrested" The blonde laughed when she heard herself speak.

"Don't worry babe, I'll show you a good time." The man leered down, licking his lips lasciviously.

"No in fact you won't. You will release her to me this instant." Regina tutted, glaring at a man she had never seen before.

"GINA! No wait Gina!" Emma went from ecstatic to pouting, not quite able to pull off angry in her drunken stupor.

"Look lady, I think she is perfectly capable of making her own decisions." The man tried to argue.

"Actually according to the law, sir, a drunk person is not able to consent. If you don't go on about your merry way, I call the Deputy Sheriff...you know her father and have you arrested for attempted rape." Regina seethed stepping forward to grab Emma.

"Look I don't want any problems." He held up his hands in surrender.

"I'm sure that's why you got her black out drunk, right?" Regina asked sarcastically, batting away his hands from Emma's waist. The man left quickly without any more prompting as Emma leaned heavily on Regina.

"Why aren't you with your girlfriend?" Emma sneered, finally able to make out a clear sentence without sounding too intoxicated.

"I don't have a girlfriend. As you well know, she left me two months ago." Regina answered pointedly, leading Emma over to her car.

"I'm sure she had a good reason. I mean you are kinda a bitch." Emma sniffed as Regina held the door open for her.

"So she tells me." Regina smirked before buckling the drunk blonde in. She quickly walked around her Benz before sliding into the drivers seat. She saw Emma was fumbling trying to get out of her seat belt much like a child would try to get out of their car seat.

"Would you stop!" Regina demanded when they reached a red light.

"No!" Emma's pout deepened.

"Why the hell not? You are acting like a child." Regina shook her head, slapping Emma's hands away.

"Don't wanna!" Emma huffed.

"Don't want to what?" Regina sighed.

"Don't wanna like you. Don't wanna love you. Don't want to sit!" Emma tugged harder on the seat belt but it still didn't budge. Regina thanked her lucky star that in her drunken mindset it didn't occur to her to push the red button that would release her.

"You don't want to love me?" Regina was torn between being extremely happy and extremely sad. If Emma didn't want to love her, then that implied that she did already. But how was that comforting considering the blonde didn't want to be in love with her?

"No! But then you smell good, and your smiles pretty and I just love you." Emma shrugged, practically babbling.

"If you felt so strongly, then why did you leave?" Regina couldn't hid the irritation in her voice.

"Cause." Emma shrugged.

"Cause? That's all you have to say for yourself? Just cause?" Regina's voice was raising steadily as her frustration began mounting.

"Well yeah!" Emma said in a duh tone. "You didn't want me, so I wasn't gonna stay." Emma shrugged again.

"What do you mean I didn't want you? I've been trying to get you back for months!" Regina slammed her hand on the steering wheel.

"Cause you didn't want people to know. I was a secret. You made me feel dirty." Emma's eyebrows furrowed and it completely shocked Regina when she saw tears well up in big green eyes.

"When did I make you feel dirty?" Regina swallowed harshly, forcing herself to concentrate on the road.

"You didn't want to hold my hand. You were to busy with the Pine Cone." Emma spat and before Regina could interject she began to rant.

"I mean he isn't even a blonde. I thought you had a type but he wasn't it. He uses leaves to go potty!" Emma whispered loudly and Regina couldn't stop the laughter from bubbling in her chest .

"Not funny!" Emma pouted before opening the door while Regina was driving. The brunette immediately hit the breaks causing the door to slam shut, and she thanked the heavens that Emma hadn't be able to get her seat belt undone.

"What the hell is wrong with you?!" Regina shouted pulling the car over to the curb.

"I don't wanna be round you, you makes me sad." Emma said looking out the window.

"I make you sad?" Regina asked when she was finally able to talk around the lump in her throat.

"I thought you loved me Gina. But you didn't come for me. Why didn't you come?' Emma's bottom lip quivered uncontrollably as she looked at the brunette.

"I thought you wanted space, that you would come back after you cooled off." Regina admitted pushing back several curls from Emma's head.

"I just want you...to want me." Emma hiccuped.

"I do, I want you so so much, more than I've ever wanted anything besides Henry." Regina licked her lips before pulling away. This was a conversation she could have when Emma was sober and more likely to remember it.

"I gots to throw up." Emma mumbled looking positively green.. Regina quickly unbuckled the girls seat belt as Emma rushed to open the door. She stagger out a few paces before emptying the contents of her stomach. Regina rolled her eyes mentally cursing herself for watching Emma drink so much before she rushed to hold the girls hair.

"Gina, I don't want to love you but I do." Emma hiccuped again once she was done.

"Em-ma, I love you and I'm going to let the whole town know first thing tomorrow." Regina countered helping Emma up.

"Promise?" Emma looked so hopeful.

"On my honor." Regina smirked before putting the drunk sheriff in the car.

**AN: So I'm kind of into the whole Shakespeare thing right now and the "On my honor" is an unbreakable vow. I think it sorts of fits but I could be biased lol.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Prompt #3: The Sun is getting real low**

It was so easy for herself to get caught up in her rage, to relish in the power she held over everyone else and the fact that she could be the cause of massive destruction. The only problem was she didn't know how to let go, dark magic was intoxicating. It would wrap around every inch of your soul, licking it with the elegance of ambrosia. The dagger didn't work on her, despite it carrying her name. It would have been a completely different scenario had she not interfered and let the darkness take Regina. Sure it would have snuffed out the light in the brunette, leaving behind something much worse than the Evil Queen but what it did to Emma was equally as horrifying. Emma was all light magic, it was her very essence. Had the darkness succeeded in snuffing out all of her light, she wouldn't even be alive tearing apart the forest limb by limb. Instead it morphed her into something much worse, something that was feared and could never be controlled. It changed her.

"Hello My Knight.." Regina appeared from out of the corner of the forest holding a small bag for Emma. It held doubt a change of clothes seeing as her's had been ripped apart by various spells. Emma simply snarled at the brunette wanting nothing more than to be alone.

"The Sun is getting real low." Regina dropped the bag at her feet, her voice was like warm honeyed milk. Emma being the parched one, latched onto it no matter how much she wanted to turn her away. The blonde's eyes were swimming black, the same shade they always were whenever the darkness took over. Her skin was a sickly pale that only the Charming woman seemed to be able to pull off gracefully. She slowly walked until she stood in front of the blonde haired woman but far enough back to where Emma wouldn't feel threatened. Holding up one hand, she waited several moments on a baited breath for Emma to do the same before holding it out. The blonde reluctantly placed her hand into Regina's, watching as the older woman took her other hand and trailed it down Emma's arm.

Slowly Emma's eyes began to clear, small flecks of green making their way back to the for front of her irises. Emma shook her head dizzily, making her blonde curls fly everywhere before she staggered back. She stumbled around looking like a drunk person before she crumbled to her knees and then landed face first into the ground.

It was different for her than it was for Rumple. She was a good person before she took in the darkness, and it was the good in her that allowed peaks of the old Emma to shine through. Granted they were far and few in between but she would always be here to give Emma her lullaby and to calm the blonde down.

**AN: This one might be continued...**


	4. Chapter 4

**AN: To the people wondering, I am taking Prompt idea's as long as they are one-shots. **

**Prompt #4**

**: **_Emma describing how she feels when she see's Regina with someone else._

She had experienced her first crush when she met Lily, the brunette was everything she wanted to be. Confident, beautiful, funny and the most important she was loved. She had a family who actually cared about her well being. She had experienced her first infatuation with the father of her son, Neal Cassidey. She allowed herself to open up to the possibility of a happy ending with the man, yet it only ever ended up with her in cuffs, pregnant. The same could be said for August and Hook. It seem like she had a type. Free without roots or responsibility, immature and liars, and also nice brunette hair. So it wasn't a surprise when Emma realized she had a a massive crush, an indescribable infatuation with Regina Mills.

Regina Mills. The most mature, sophisticated woman she had ever met. The mother of her son and the woman who was always fighting her and everyone else with everything she had in her. However she never expected to fall in love with the Queen, never expected it to hurt so much when she got her happy ending, once everything was said and done. So here she sat and the town's fair, with her ex boyfriend/best friend Hook and his girlfriend Tink.

"Hey! The Karaoke line is short!" Tink pointed out, dragging a reluctant Killian with Emma following close behind. She was rolling her eyes, shoving her face full of cotton candy hoping to catch a glimpse of her son and maybe Regina. To her luck she did, only to see Robin and Roland close behind.

"Emma you go first!" Tink snatched away her candy and shoved the Mic towards her.

"Seriously?" Emma scoffed, but taking the Mic anyways.

"Love, please. I've heard Swan sing in the shower, it leaves much to be desired." Killian tried to help her, but Ruby who was running the stand jumped in.

"I happen to know for a fact Emma can hold a tune, if you catch me." Ruby flirted, remembering the first few weeks she had spent with Emma before they got their memories back.

"Have you slept with the whole town?" Tink huffed.

"No, just the brunettes." Emma joked before Ruby selected a song for her. Everyone started to gather around to see the Savior sing, just as the music started.

"Oh Ma, don't embarrass yourself!" Henry called out, with a grin. Emma flipped him the bird before started.

"_Ohhh Ohhh Ohhh. We shared something so common, it feels so rare and I'm in awe. Never been here before. So high, we still climbing even here inside these walls. Breaking each others hearts."_ Everyone grew silent as Emma began to sing, taking a moment to lick the sweet substance over her hand. She looked everyone in the audience eyes, except Regina's. She was avoiding her's.

"_And we don't care, cause we're just into deep can't think about giving it up! But never knew love would feel heart attack. It's killing me swear I never cried so much! Cause I never knew love, would hurt this fucking bad. Worse pain that I ever had!"_ Emma decided to go sit down next to Ruby, so she would have someone to focus on instead of those cognac colored eyes that were burning a hole in her back.

"_All the times when I know I should be smiling, seems to be the time that I frown the most! Can't believe that we still surviving, cause I'm slowly breaking down, even when I hold you close! And if I lose you, I'm afraid I would lose who, who I gave my love to. That's the reason I stay around, even thought I fell way into deep. Cant think about giving it up. But I never knew love, would feel like a heart attack. Its killing me, I swear I never cried so much. Cause I never knew love would hurt this fucking bad, worse pain that I ever had." _Emma piped bombed the microphone into Ruby's lap, and looked up at the slack jawed citizens of Storybook , her eyes still avoiding Regina's.

"MOM!" Henry exclaimed, running up to her with a shit eating grin.

"What's up kid?" Emma asked snatching her cotton candy back from Tink.

"You didn't tell me you could sing!" He pouted slightly, causing Emma to chuckle

"No offense kid but you really don't have any interest in me unless it has to do with magic . None of these people do." Emma waved her hand, watching her son frown. She didn't feel too bad, he said he wanted honesty from her and Regina.

"Ms. Swan-" Regina went to protest when she saw her son's face.

"What? The kid has said he wants our honesty on more than one occasion. If that makes me an ass then so be it. You were including in the 'those people' section to, your Majesty so please spare me the lecture." Emma rolled her eyes as she got up to leave. She didn't know where her increased

irritation was coming from but it was gaining on her.

"Ms. Swan!" Regina objected grabbing the blonde by the arm.

"My name is Emma! Emma! If you can't use it, then just stop talking to me!" Emma hissed, yanking her arm away.

"Why are you acting like this?" Regina crossed her arms as Robin came up beside her for moral support.

"Is everything okay, love?"He wrapped an arm around her waist, and that's when Emma's magic seized her in a cloud of smoke and she disappeared. Shockingly she appeared at the town line, wondering if that was her subconscious reminding her that old habits die hard.

"What the hell is wrong with you?!" Regina huffed, appearing behind her.

"Right now, that you just can't take a hint!' Emma turned to glare at her.

"No, I think I got the hint when you couldn't even look at me at that damn fair! You looked at everyone and even sang that damn song to Ruby! Of all people!" Regina ranted.

"I didn't sing that to Ruby and you damn well know it! Just leave me the hell alone Regina!" Emma shouted

"I can't do that Emma." Regina shook her head.

"Of course not, because that would be too easy." Emma scoffed wetly, as she silently began to cry.

"Emma..." Regina started

"Just stop! Go back to the fair, have fun with Roland or make out with Robin. Just leave me the hell alone. Stop coming to me when you have an itch that you need scratched. I'm done with this Regina." Emma shouted

"You're not just some itch!" Regina protested.

"And I'm not just your happy ending. Remember, that's what you said. You've gotten yours, so leave me alone so I can find mine." Emma pleaded.

"I-Emma I can't. Please don't ask me to." Regina shook her head

"Okay, so I'm no longer asking you. I'm telling you! Just stay the hell away from me." Emma countered.

"I can't lose you, Emma please!" Regina took two steps forward.

"Yet you don't want to keep me unless I'm your dirty little secret that you only want when you need to fuck! What's the matter, hmm? Robin just can't do it for you?" Emma taunted.

"What do you want me to do? I'll do anything! Just don't walk away from me!" Regina grabbed Emma's wrist so she couldn't move.

"If I wanted you to get our son and walk over that line with me, would you do it?" Emma asked. Regina looked away for a moment, rolling the idea over in her head but apparently that was the wrong thing to do. Emma snatched her arm away and disappeared in a puff of smoke.

She was laying awake in her bed when Regina poofed in that night. Rolling her eyes at the fact that the brunette woman couldn't take a hint, she was about to chew into her when she was hit in the face with her leather jacket.

"I'm done running from you and what we could be. So if what you want is for our son and us to leave this place then put on some clothes and lets go." Regina spoke softly, and Emma noticed that she was fully dressed.

"What?" Emma blinked in confusion.

"You asked me would we walk over the town line with you, if you ask. Despite the fact that you didn't, my answer is yes. So are we going and leaving all of this behind. Or are we staying, so that I can prove to you and everyone that the Evil Queen is worthy of making the Savior happy?" Regina asked, a slight smile on her face.

"What about Robin?" Emma asked, watching the smile grow on Regina's face.

"What about him? We are no longer an item, my only concern is making you and our son happy. So are we going or are we staying?" Regina asked again. Emma simply pulled Regina down into the bed with her.

"For now, I'm done with running too." Emma murmured.

**AN: So yeah, just drop some ideas out here and I'll try to get on them.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Prompt #5: Where's my Jacket? **

**Summary: First of the 'Incredible' Swan Queen series.**

She had been ready for the pass half and hour, because she wasn't raised like royalty who needed half a day to get ready for a date that might last and hour and a half at most. Spraying on her Docle and Gabbana Light Blue perfume, a gift from Regina after their trip to New York, she threw herself onto the bed. Storybrooke had been to quiet for the Savior, and Emma found herself growing restless as the more time went causing Emma to shoot up off of the bed. Looking out of their shared bedroom window, she could see several flying creatures throwing spells at everything in their path. Quickly she rushed over to the closet to grab her jacket but when she opened the doors it was gone.

"Honey...?" Emma's voice carried through the silent space effectively.

"What?" Regina's tone was clipped, no doubt thinking Emma had gone back to trying to rush her along

"Where is my jacket?" Emma yelled back.

"What?" Regina's tone had taken on an innocent lithe causing Emma to narrow her eyes at the closed bathroom door.

"WHERE. IS. MY. JACKET?" Emma stomped dramatically trying to reign in her temper. She desperate wanted the adrenaline rush of taking down some flying monkeys, but she wouldn't risk it without her jacket.

"I uh...put it away!" Regina replied vaguely and Emma pulled on her hair when a flying monkey shot an egg at their window.

"WHERE?!" She was three seconds from going green like the Hulk.

"Why do you need to know?" Regina questioned with an accusing tone.

"I need it!" Emma exclaimed, eyes wide as the monkey flipped her the bird.

"Uh uh, don't you think about running off and doing something _idiotically charming_! We've been planning this dinner for two months!" Regina bit out.

"Storybrooke is in danger!" Emma protested

"My evenings in danger!" Regina quipped just as quickly.

"You tell me where my jacket is woman, we are talking about the greater good!" Emma stamped her foot before banging on the bathroom door. It was quickly yanked open as Regina gave her a glare that made her think twice about wanting to see the Evil Queen.

"Greater good? I am your wife! I am the greatest good you are ever going to get!" Regina accented each sentence with a firm poke to her wife's chest, watching the woman's deadpanned expression.

"Really? Is that how we're going to be?" Emma crossed her arms bemused.

"Fine!" Regina hissed, making the jacket appear in her hands before she roughly shoved it into Emma's arms.

"You have fifteen minutes to take care of this! Because so help me Ms. Swan, if we miss this reservation-" Regina was cut off by Emma placing a firm kiss to her lips.

"That's Mrs. Swan-Mills to you, babe." Emma through over her shoulder before rushing out of the door.

**AN: Just leave me some prompts. Shout out to EquesVindicta for the conversation that led to this 'funny fic'. lol**


	6. Chapter 6

**Prompt # 6: You like Grilled Cheese, don't you Regina?**

**Summary: Based off of a Spongebob episode where Squidward ate all of the Krabby Patties.**

It was cold as hell in January on the water in Storybrooke Maine, yet that didnt stop everyone from gathering to go ice skating after new years. Emma had surprised nearly everyone at being good at it except her wife, since she had told Regina it had been a past time of all of the foster kids in the system since it was mostly free every Thursday from 3-5 which is when they got out of school. Granny had set up shop not to far from the rink, slinging everything from hot chocolate and warm apple cider, to soups and grilled cheese sandwiches.

"Hey babe, you want anything to eat?" Emma looked over to Regina, they both had sat down because it was easier for the blonde to become winded now that they were expecting. Her stomach didn't poke out much, but she did have a cute little bump in her pea-coat right under the straps that were tied in an effort to keep her warm.

"Emma we just ate before we came here!" Regina exclaimed watching Emma open and close her mouth several times.

"Yes but that was over an hour ago. I'm eating for two now and it's Granny's grilled cheese! I mean come on!" Emma whined.

"I'm not so sure how I feel about you eating that artery clogging food. Why don't you just get some soup instead? It's healthier for the baby." Regina replied, pressing a kiss to Emma's red nose. She watched the blonde scrunch up her face before Emma responded

"It's only healthier for the baby if I don't manage to barf it up. Dr. Jane said I could eat what I want as long as it was in moderation and I was able to keep everything down." Emma quipped.

"You are going to milk what she said for the rest of your pregnancy aren't you, my love?" Regina asked, slipping her hand into Emma's

"Of course! When I was pregnant with Raegan, all I could eat was fruit and ice cream, at least this kid lets me have some type of substance!" Emma remarked, looking around for their toddler

"She's still with Ruby." Regina pointed to where the wolf was trying to teach the two year old how to ice skate but it wasn't really working out.

"She's going to be hungry soon too. All she did was pick at her food because she was so excited. She didn't even want to nurse." Emma exhaled deeply

"Well we agreed to self weening, and Jane said the pregnancy was going to change your milk. Maybe she doesn't like it anymore. I was thinking about letting her try some almond milk soon anyways. What do you think?" Regina pressed a couple of more kissed across the span of Emma's neck to her cheek until she reached her lips.

"I think that this is what got us pregnant again to begin with. We'll talk more about this at home. I'm going to go get something to eat. You sure you don't want anything?"Emma asked again.

"Emma you know I abhor those grilled sandwiches." Regina watched Emma roll her eyes before waddling over to the stand. It was fifteen minutes later when Emma brought over her half eaten sandwich and a cup of soups before setting down the grilled cheese.

"Babe watch this for me, I want to see if Rae will have some." Emma gestured to the soup in her hand, watching Regina nod. The brunette eyed the steaming sandwich. Buttery brown and perfectly toasted with cheese oozing out of both sides. She took a deep breath and could instantly smell the mouth watering scent of the fresh sandwich. Promising herself she was only going to take a small bite, she didn't realize she had finished the sandwich until all she was clutching was the paper it came in. Eyes wide, she could see Emma walking back over to her as she occasionally looked at their daughter and their son. Regina quickly shoved the wrapper into her pocket, almost trying to hide the evidence.

"Babe, where's my grilled cheese?" Emma frowned, looking for the sandwich.

"Hmmm, maybe one of those cretins you call your siblings swiped it..." Regina tried to act innocent but Emma eyed her suspiciously

"Why do you have crumbs on your jacket?" Emma crossed her arms.

"I-What?" Regina stammered

"Why are there crumbs on your jacket? Did you eat my sandwich?" Emma's bottom lip trembled as she fought to control her hormones. Regina cursed herself as she pulled her hands out of her pocket to comfort her wife. However in the process she also brought out the grilled cheese wrapper.

"Honey of course not!" Regina replied immediately but the wrapper fell on the floor and the wind blew it by Emma's feet. Regina gulped audiably as Emma raised an eyebrow.

"You like grilled cheese, don't you Regina?" Emma asked with a smug expression , her mood switching like the drop of a hat.

"I-I-I" Regina sputtered.

"You-You-You, owe me a sandwich!" Emma mocked before sitting down to eat her soup.

**AN: Not quite as 'funny' as I was going for but its cute family fluff before the next prompt**


End file.
